


Brooke give Chloe her shit back

by cloudblep



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Brooke Lohst Deserves Better, Chloe Valentine Being an Asshole, F/M, Jeremy Heere-centric, Other, Supportive Michael Mell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudblep/pseuds/cloudblep
Summary: a little bit of my aftermath after the play
Relationships: Brooke Lohst & Chloe Valentine, Christine Canigula & Brooke Lohst, Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Brooke give Chloe her shit back

It's been a few days since the squip came. My relationship with my dad is improving we're talking more, my friendship with Michael is slowly recovering I still feel guilty about everything but I don't want be annoying with the apologize so I'm trying to be a better friend and make it up to him there, I'm also going to be a better boyfriend for Christine I still don't why she said yes to me but I'm not gonna fuck it up with my stupidity or as she would put it "not throw a way my shot". Oh I also apologized to Brooke she still mad but still talking to me maybe it's because Jenna hangs out with us or maybe she actually wants to be friends I don't know.

So right now it's me, Michael, the girls minus Chloe and Rich and Jake on face time from the hospital they asked the nurse if they could share a room, they were talking something about cows " Just saying who ever found milk was probably a furry" " Rich what the fuck are you talking about?" " I've had a lot of time to myself Jenna! don't judg- " " sorry I'm late" Chloe cuts rich off and takes a set next to Brooke "I had to touch up my make up the ,girls in the bathroom would not get out it's like oh my God how long does it take for you to take a shit ugh anywa-" "um chlo" Jake pipes up " we've been talking about you and umm we don't want you around "  
" What, What do mean 'you don't want me around'?" "weeeelllll-" rich butts in " Your not a good person!,Like at all" "yeeeeaaahhh what rich said no hard feelings?" "What Brooke back me I'm a good person right?" She turns to Brooke for an answer Brooke doesn't look at her she mumbles something faintly "what was that?" Chloe asked Brooke looks at her pissed "I SAID NO YOUR NOT you are a shitty person, you are a shitty friend and over all a garbage excuse for human being, do you know how hard it is to be your friend it is exhausting and emotionally and mentally taxing, you always have this need to be validate or else your life falls a part or when I have something you don't you suddenly need it,if I have a cute hand bag you take it ,if I have new shoes you take it and when I get a boyfriend you sexually assault him have you even apologize to Jeremy did you even know what you did wrong? You ask if you were a good person there's your answer." Chloe's eyes look glassy "fine if that's you really feel" she stan's and walks away and then speeds up to running we look at Brooke she has her head in arms doesn't look at us Christine goes to confort her rubbing her back and give her hugs, I feel Michael's hand on my back "dude she really did that?".

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. It's my first fic so be careful with criticism. Thanks have lovely day


End file.
